permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
Hemp Ride
Visit the official front-end Hemp Ride web site at HempRide.org. In the United States, the federal hemp farming bill, the "Industrial Hemp Farming Act of 2007" (H.R. 1009) needs support. We really need something dramatic done on a citywide and national scale to bring attention to these issues now, we can't afford to wait for others to pick up the ball. 2007 Seattle Start time and location August 11, 2007 at Magnuson Park. There will be a body painting party prior to the start time of the ride located to the north of the Swim Beach at Magnuson Park. Specifically the area will be around the shoreline north of Swim Beach and south of the dog beach. Times to be determined (check back later). Proposed route So far, Daniel and J. Steve have suggested the following route but we are open to suggestions: (1) Magnuson Park shoreline to Burke Gilman Trail. (Should we stop at the P-Patch too to the NW?Dlj 22:17, 29 April 2007 (UTC)) (2) Burke Gilman Trail to Seattle Center International Fountain (WNBR has been here before) (3) Olympic Sculpture Park (need to contact SAM) (4) Myrtle Edwards Park (area from South trail portion to new beach area on the south. Good opportunity for rock balancing and a place to relax for a few a bit.) (5) Alki Beach as the destination, (6) eventual return to Magnuson. Fashion show J. Steve and Franz have suggested a fashion show. This idea needs development. General info On August 11, 2007 cyclists in Seattle will take to the streets to be advocates for industrial hemp and building momentum toward legislative reform. Hemp Pride, in conjunction with other important events such as Seattle Hempfest, will help raise our collective voices in an effort toward reform. Inspired by World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR), and organized by WNBR coordinators, riders will be encouraged to wear clothes (DIY hand made or store bought) made of organically- and/or pesticide-free-grown fibers or little to no clothing to protest the high price and silliness of importing hemp from more civilized countries (well, at least ones that realize its value and have sorted through a campaign of disinformation (see Vote Hemp's Myths and Facts page) launched by industrial hemp's ill-motivated foes). As Jack Herer says, "the emperor wears no clothes". Its time to expose the naivety of the Feds in regards to hemp. One possible motto we are thinking of is "We'd rather go bare than wear pesticide-grown fibers! Its time again to grow American Hemp! Show your Hemp Pride! Join our Hemp Ride!". Stupidity and misinformation is no longer an excuse! We hope to hear from you! Sign Up/Contact Us/Get involved RSVP Please fill out the form on the main page. Select which event/s you are interested in, fill out your e-mail address, how you heard about the event, how you might be able to help (optional) and hit "submit". We do not share or sell your e-mail address with others. Yahoo! discussion group Get involved! Join the development team and hear about the latest developments by joining our Yahoo! discussion group: *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hempride/ Wiki site Leave your comments and ideas on this article's talk page Hemp Events * Seattle Hempfest August 18 & 19, 2007 Where you can buy Hemp clothes Seattle Hempfest Seattle, WA, USA Aug 19-20, 2006 Rawganique Vancouver, BC, Canada Terra Hemp Seattle, WA, USA